One-sided Love(r)
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AU/Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak Ino menghilang dari kehidupan Kiba. Kini gadis itu di depannya, terbelalak menatapnya—tapi tidak seperti dulu, dimana Kiba hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun—sekarang dia harus mengatakannya pada Ino. "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu jadi pemeran antagonis di kehidupanmu sendiri, Yamanaka Ino."/cuplikan chap3: "Kau baik, dan aku jahat."/enjoy/
1. Chapter 1

Kiba baru saja akan menyeduh kopi yang semenit lalu disajikan pelayan kafe tempatnya menunggu Neji dan Naruto, sahabatnya, ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar.

"Maaf, Kiba."

Dia menoleh, mendengus kesal ketika menyadari kehadiran seorang berambut coklat panjang bersama laki-laki bersurai pirang yang nyengir sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, Naruto," kata Kiba setelah meminum kopinya. "Kalau kau mau telat, kira-kira, dong! Bukannya setengah jam sudah lebih dari keterlaluan? Kau juga, Neji!"

"Aku bilang aku ada kerjaan, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku telat," ujar Naruto enteng.

"HEEEHH? Lalu siapa—"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua," potong Neji dingin sembari duduk di antara Kiba dan Naruto. "Sudah untung kita bisa saling meluangkan waktu buat bertemu."

Kiba menghela napas. Melihat teman satu SMA-nya dulu, yang kini duduk di depannya dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu—meskipun garis mukanya lebih tegas dan terlihat dewasa—membuatnya urung untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran tidak penting ini.

Setelah Naruto dan Neji memesan minum pada pelayan, Kiba kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita ketemuan di Nagi—?"

"Hei, Neji," sela Naruto tanpa sadar.

Kiba dan Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang memandang sesuatu dengan ekspresi setengah takjub, setengah tidak percaya.

"Apa?" tanya Neji.

"Kau…"—Naruto mengangkat telunjuknya—"lihat gadis itu? Dia teman sekelas kita dulu, kan?"

Pandangan Neji dan Kiba mengikuti telunjuk Naruto. Detik berikutnya, mereka berdua sama-sama tercekat.

"Dia—"

"Yamanaka Ino," kata Neji pelan.

Kiba menelan ludah. Dia mengecek-ngucek matanya, menampar pipinya, dalam hati mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau sekarang dia tidak sedang berada di dalam ilusi. Dia berdiri, dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat di samping badannya, dan tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak ke arah gadis yang sedang melayani seorang perempuan bercepol dua dengan senyum ramah dan akrab di depan sebuah toko bunga yang jauhnya cuma beberapa puluh meter dari kafe tempatnya berkumpul bersama Naruto dan Neji. Tidak menghiraukan seruan kedua temannya yang tampaknya menyusul dari belakang, dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Berjarak lima meter dari perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino itu, Kiba berhenti berlari. Dia menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ketika dia membuka mulut, tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya. Pikirannya sekarang seperti lenyap tersapu angin musim semi yang berhembus beberapa detik lalu. Akhirnya dia menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Eh, Ino…" pelanggan itu berkata dengan telunjuk teracung kepadanya.

Ino berbalik, dan Kiba merasakan kegugupan aneh menjalar di sekitar tenggorokannya.

"Oh—?"

"Aku menemukanmu, Yamanaka Ino," kata Kiba, nyaris tanpa suara, ketika melihat perempuan bermata _aqua_ itu menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Inuzuka Kiba & Yamanaka Ino

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), de-el-el

.

.

.

**One-sided Love(r)**

—**chapter 1****—**

.

.

_Sepuluh tahun lalu…_

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak akan mau membantumu!"

Kiba tetap santai mengikuti perempuan yang berjalan dengan marah di depannya itu. Helaian pirang yang terkuncir rapi berkibar di depan matanya merupakan hiburan kecil sore ini, pikirnya. Sesekali dia melihat sekitar—dan sama seperti sepuluh menit yang lalu, halaman sekolahnya sudah sepi.

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

Kiba tertawa. "Kau tahu keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan kalau kau membantuku, Yamanaka Ino," katanya keras. "Kau dan aku akan saling diuntungkan!"

"Aku tidak mau ikut rencana jahatmu itu!"

Mendengar kata "jahat" membuat pelipis Kiba berkedut. Dia meraih tangan pemilik nama Yamanaka Ino itu sampai si gadis berbalik.

"Tidak ada orang jahat yang bilang orang lain jahat, Yamanaka Ino," katanya dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Ino marah.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Kiba mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kertas putih berhiaskan tulisan bertinta warna biru dia tunjukkan pada Ino.

"Aku pikir kita berada pada situasi yang sama sekarang," kata Kiba. "Aku melihatmu memasukkan ini ke loker Uchiha Sasuke si anak kelas sebelah seminggu yang lalu. Dan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihatnya membuang kertas ini."

Ino terbelalak. Dia menepis tangan Kiba dan merebut kertas yang ditunjukkan lelaki Inuzuka itu. "Kenapa kau memungutnya?!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengirim surat cinta pada laki-laki yang statusnya adalah pacar sahabatmu sendiri, Yamanaka?"

Kiba tersenyum kecil. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha tidak tertawa ketika Ino kian memucat.

"Kau pintar, baik, dan sangat sabar," katanya sambil mengambil kembali surat Ino. Karena tidak ada perlawanan, dia kembali berkata, "Aku cerdik, baik, dan sangat pengertian."

"Aku tidak menuliskan namaku di situ," kata Ino sambil menghujam Kiba dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Kupikir tulisan yang berada di buku di dalam tasmu sekarang sangat mirip dengan tulisan di atas kertas ini, iya, kan?" Kiba masih tersenyum. "Tapi seperti kataku tadi: aku adalah orang yang pengertian."

"Apa—?"

"Bantu aku."

Ino mengernyit.

"Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Ino untuk berkata, "Aku tidak mau. Kalau kau mau memajang surat itu di mading, beserta dengan tulisan dari bukuku sebagai bukti—lakukan saja. Aku bisa jelaskan ke Sakura dan Sasuke-_kun_, dan mereka pasti akan mengerti. Mereka manusia, tidak sepertimu."

Ino berbalik, namun detik berikutnya Kiba kembali membuat Ino menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku menyukainya bahkan sebelum masuk ke SMA ini," kata Kiba dengan ekspresi memelas. "Aku menyukainya bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Sasuke. Kau mengerti perasaanku, Yamanaka. Kau juga mengalaminya."

Kiba sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya, seakan meyakinkan kalau semua yang diucapkannya benar-benar serius. Tidak ada senyum merendahkan seperti beberapa menit lalu. Tidak ada ekspresi meremehkan, mengancam—sekarang dia cuma menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Tidak lebih.

Ino masih menunjukkan ekspresi dengan kadar kejengkelan yang sama. Meski begitu, dia tetap berkata, "Akan kupikirkan. Tapi jangan berharap aku akan benar-benar peduli."

Kiba melepaskan tangan gadis itu, berkata, "Aku menunggu jawabanmu besok pagi," sebelum akhirnya dia melewati Ino dan berlalu pergi.

Senyumnya terkembang ketika dia mendengar Ino berteriak murka, "INUZUKA KIBAAAA!"

—"—

Bukannya dia tidak ingat dengan apa yang dia katakan kemarin, tapi Kiba sadar kalau sejak pagi tadi Ino terus terusan menghindar darinya. Gadis yang biasanya duduk di samping jendela itu—ketika dia duduk di belakangnya, malah langsung pindah tempat. Saat kebetulan ada jam kosong, dia langsung pergi entah kemana dengan teman-temannya.

Sampai akhirnya jam pelajaran hari ini selesai, Kiba dengan melangkah ringan menuju ke arah Ino yang masih duduk sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Dengan sekali gerakan, tangannya menggebrak meja.

"Oh, ternyata kau," kata Ino sambil berdiri. Dia menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya, kemudian berjalan melewati Kiba.

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu lebih untuk berpikir," kata Kiba, mengikuti Ino dari belakang. "Bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau membantumu, kau pasti akan memasang surat itu di mading, atau tetap memintaku untuk membantumu. Keduanya tidak ada untungnya buatku."

"Kau benar."

"Kalau aku bilang aku akan membantumu, aku akan menjadi tokoh antagonis di kehidupan seseorang—seorang temanku sendiri. Itu menyakitkan."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

Ino berbalik.

Kiba yang masih mengikuti di belakang Ino ikut berhenti. Tanpa tersenyum, dia menatap Ino lekat-lekat. "Kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya terhadap apa yang akan orang-orang bicarakan tentangmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bergerak dari tempatmu, Yamanaka Ino."

"Apa ka—"

"Aku hanya merasa kita punya nasib yang sama—bahkan aku pikir kau lebih parah karena Sakura adalah temanmu sendiri. Kalau kau begitu peduli pada temanmu, apa temanmu itu juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu? Apa dia tahu kalau kau menyukai Sasuke, berusaha menolongmu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, dan bahagia ketika kalian bersama?"

Ino tidak lagi menatapnya tajam. Matanya yang tadinya berkilat seperti serigala yang tengah mengancam mangsanya mulai meredup.

"Aku akan menolongmu, kau akan menolongku. Kita akan saling tolong menolong, saling membantu, dan kita akan bahagia bersama-sama. Aku dan—"

"Hei, Kiba!" teriak sebuah suara dari ujung koridor tempat mereka bicara.

Kiba menengok ke belakang, melambaikan tangannya sekali pada Neji dan Naruto yang berdiri menyandar pada tembok salah satu kelas, menunggu dirinya.

Dia kembali melihat Ino. "Seperti kemarin, aku akan tetap menunggu jawabanmu. Sampai jumpa. Ah… dan kali ini, tidak perlu buru-buru."

Sebelum dia benar-benar berbalik, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menoleh, kemudian mengernyit ketika menyadari Ino memegang ujung lengan jaketnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin kau akan bahagia kalau bersama Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Sama sepertimu," kata Kiba tanpa pikir panjang, "yang pastinya akan bahagia kalau dengan Sasuke, kan?"

Ino menarik napas panjang. "Bahkan tidak memerdulikan perasaannya pada Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kiba melepaskan pegangan Ino pada jaketnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau tipikal orang yang suka lihat drama, kau pasti tidak akan suka posisimu sekarang—karena orang-orang berpikir kau adalah pemeran pembantu yang berusaha merusak hubungan sepasang kekasih pemeran utama. Tapi kau bukan di dalam drama sekarang, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemeran antagonis dan sebagainya. Kau adalah pemeran utama dalam hidupmu sendiri, jadi kau melihat dari sudut pandangmu, bukan sudut pandang orang lain.

"Yamanaka Ino, aku yakin—"

"KIBAAA!" teriak Naruto. "Keburu pertandingan sepak bolanya main, nih! Dipercepat dong, ngobrolnya!"

Kiba memutar bola matanya, kemudian dia kembali berkata dengan tampang serius, "Kalau dari sudut pandangku, kita berdua—kau dan aku—adalah pemeran utama di sini. Jadi jangan khawatir, kita berdua akan punya akhir yang baik."

Ino terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Kiba mengenalnya, dia tersenyum. "Oke."

Kiba terhenyak, lalu detik berikutnya dia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

—"—

Sejak saat itu, setiap hari, dari pagi hingga bel sekolah tanda pelajaran sudah berakhir berbunyi, entah itu ada di kelas, di kantin, taman sekolah, bahkan sampai masuk perpustakaan, berusaha buat menjauhkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Yah… meskipun baru terlaksana dalam tiga hari.

"Ino, hari ini aku mau bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura padanya sebelum pulang sekolah. "Jadi, aku harap kau bisa pulang sendiri, ya…"

Kiba melihat Ino melirik ke arahnya sedetik sebelum gadis itu berkata, "Ehm… perutku sakit sekali. Aku rasanya tidak kuat kalau harus pulang sendirian. Kau mau menemaniku pulang, kan?"

Sakura menggosok kedua tangannya tak nyaman. "T-tapi, ini acara yang aku susun dengan Sasuke-_kun_ lebih dari seminggu lalu."

Ino masih memohon-mohon pada Sakura. Sementara Kiba, seolah tanpa beban, duduk di samping jendela sambil memandangi langit dengan pose sekeren mungkin—tidak tahu tujuannya apa. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh ketika mendengar Sakura memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Kiba sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan Ino.

"Kupikir kau sedang tidak ada ekstrakulikuler, kan, Kiba-_kun_…" kata Sakura ragu-ragu. "Bisakah kau antar Ino ke rumahnya?"

Ino langsung duduk tegak, sementara Kiba melongo.

"Sakura—"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Ino," kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Dia tersenyum pada Kiba sebelum berlari ke luar kelas, "Terima kasih banyak, Kiba-_kun_."

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Sakura dengan pandangan kosong.

Di hari lain, ketika Sakura bermaksud untuk mengajak Sasuke menemaninya belanja buku, Ino yang tahu akan hal itu langsung menawarkan diri—atas perintah Kiba, tentu saja. Akan tetapi, sewaktu hari-H, sesuai rencana, gadis berambut pirang itu meminta maaf berkali-kali karena tidak bisa menemani Sakura dengan alasan ternyata harus membantu ayahnya berjualan di toko bunga.

"Biar aku yang menemanimu, Sakura," kata Kiba dengan senyum terbaiknya. Dia mengerling ke arah Ino yang menunjukkan wajah bosan. "Aku tahu toko buku yang murah."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, dan ketika dia mau membuka mulut, terdengar suara ponselnya berbunyi. Ketika melihat layar ponselnya, mata Sakura berbinar.

"Tidak perlu, Kiba-_kun_. Ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ bisa menemaniku," ujar Sakura senang. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Ino dan Kiba ketika berlalu pergi.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

Kiba mengerjapkan matanya, lalu melirik Ino. "Apa?"

"Aku rasa rencana kita tidak akan pernah berhasil," kata Ino. "Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu dan ide konyolmu selama ini, atau ketidaktegaanku yang masih belum hilang. Aku cuma berpikir, sepertinya kita lebih baik menyerah saja."

Kiba duduk di depan Ino yang menggelosor malas di atas mejanya.

"Aku heran, deh. Apa sih yang kau lihat dari seorang Haruno Sakura?" tanya Ino tanpa menatapnya. "Maksudku, selain rambut _pink_-nya yang langka, atau kekuatannya yang seperti atlet profesional itu, apa ada yang lain? Bukan apa-apa, tapi sebagai sahabat, ada baiknya aku perlu tahu motifmu mendekatinya. "

"Kupikir itu yang jadi alasannya," kata Kiba spontan.

"Soal rambutnya atau kekuatannya?" tanya Ino lagi. "Yang mana?"

Tiba-tiba Kiba tampak tak yakin sendiri. "Er… dua-duanya?"

"Begitu, ya? Berarti kau sama saja dengan beberapa laki-laki lain yang pernah mendatangiku."

"Hm?"

Ino menegakkan badannya, kemudian menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya. "Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Sakura sejak kami masih SMP. Aku selalu satu kelas dengannya, dan kita selalu dekat. Semua orang yang mengenalku, pasti akan mengenal Sakura. Dan semua orang yang berusaha lebih dekat dengan Sakura, pasti akan mencoba dekat denganku. Salah satunya kau."

Kiba mengernyit. "Jangan tersinggung, ya, tapi aku _tidak_ mencoba dekat denganmu. Kebetulan saja kita punya tujuan yang sama."

Giliran Ino yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak ingat, ya? Soal kau dan Sasuke—"

"Terserah," sahut Ino malas. "Dan tidak ada laki-laki yang dekat denganku yang tidak punya tujuan supaya bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Semuanya sama saja—dan untung saja kau bertemu denganku sewaktu SMA. Kalau dulu, aku pasti akan marah-marah dan tidak mau menolongmu.

"Sakura memang populer—aku beruntung bisa jadi temannya. Tapi di sisi lain, rasanya aku cuma dikenal orang dengan embel-embel "temannya Sakura".

"Aku sebenarnya sudah bosan, begini-begini terus. Aku, kan, bukan kantor pos yang terima-kirim surat dari para cowok ke Sakura tiap hari," kata Ino sambil menerawang langit-langit kelas. "Sebenarnya aku bersyukur waktu Sakura punya pacar—meskipun sedih karena tahu kalau orangnya ternyata Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, tugasku jadi berkurang."

Sejak mengenal Sakura, Kiba memang otomatis melihat ke arah Ino. Tapi bukan berada di samping gadis berambut _pink_ itu, Ino justru berjalan di belakangnya. Meskipun dengan sifat yang sama-sama riang—dan kini dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Ino itu agak melankolis—aktif, dan punya rambut yang sama-sama nge-_jreng_, ada sesuatu yang membuat Ino seakan berada sangat jauh dari Sakura.

Tapi… apa itu?

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Kiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Apanya?"

"Kau… masih tetap pada tujuanmu semula? Masih mengharapkan Sakura? Masih mau berjuang buat mendapatkannya?"

"Eh—" Kiba mengangguk ragu. "Tapi bukannya kau bilang kau mau menyerah?"

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan sembari mengulum senyum manis. "Memang. Tapi kalau sekedar menyemangati dan membantu sesekali, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Beberapa hari yang lalu, yang ada di pikiran Kiba adalah Sakura, supaya dekat dengan Sakura, dan supaya Sakura jadi pacarnya. Sekarang, dua dari pikiran itu lenyap, dan digantikan dengan rasa keingintahuannya tentang Ino, dan keinginan supaya dia dan Ino bisa bahagia.

"Tentu," katanya dengan senyum lebar.

.

—to be continued—

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's note: oke(?). Ini pendek, dan rasanya Ino dan Kiba melankolis banget. Beribu maaf karena ke-ooc-an mereka yang begitu kentara—tapi semoga mereka bisa melewati masa-masa "menyakitkan" ini—#plak—dan di chap berikutnya mereka kembali ke karakter masing-masing (_ _) Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca—kritik-saran akan diterima dengan senang hati… arigato gozaimashu \^o^/

Ps: Nagi itu adalah pulau di Naruto episode 104 yang "Run, Idate, Run! Nagi Island Awaits!"—kalau nggak salah ^-^

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Inuzuka Kiba & Yamanaka Ino

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), de-el-el

.

.

.

**One-sided Love(r)**

—**chapter 2****—**

.

.

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kiba ketika dia melihat Ino melambaikan tangan padanya di depan gerbang sekolah. Dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu, dan berkata, "Kurasa hubungan kita membaik, dengan kau menungguku di sini."

Ino hanya berjalan di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku semalaman berpikir, apa yang akan aku lakukan hari ini untuk mendekati Sakura," ujar Kiba. "Tapi entah kenapa, pikiranku rasanya buntu. Kau ada ide?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Sakura mengirimkan pesan singkat kemarin. Dan dia minta tolong supaya aku mengirimkan bunga padanya sore nanti untuk acara keluarganya nanti malam. Kau bisa mengantarkan bunga itu, kalau kau mau."

"Bunga?" kata Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Ino. "Kau jualan bunga, Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino mengernyit, tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Kiba. "Yah… dari sekian banyak manusia yang tiap hari mendatangi sekolah ini, dan tiap hari melihatku, kupikir yang tahu keluargaku punya toko bunga cuma Sakura, Hinata-_chan_, dan beberapa guru yang kebetulan kenal dengan _tou-san-_ku seperti Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Shikaku-_sensei_."

"Maaf," kata Kiba. Sadar kalau raut wajah Ino belum berubah, buru-buru dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tapi terima kasih atas idemu. Kapan aku bisa mengambil bunganya?"

"Ah, kau pasti tidak tahu di mana toko bungaku. Sebaiknya aku—"

"Aku akan ikut pulang denganmu!" sela Kiba dengan suara keras, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya.

Ino berhenti bergerak. Dia menatap Kiba dengan mata membulat. "Hah?"

Kiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian dia tersenyum tak nyaman. "Maksudku, supaya kau bisa menunjukkan toko bungamu padaku, jadi aku yang akan mengantarkan bunga pesanan Sakura. Idenya tadi begitu, kan?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia menghela napas lega sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tadi mau bilang, sebaiknya aku mengantarkannya padamu—kita bisa bertemu di taman kota depan sekolah atau di tempat lain. Tapi… kalau kau tidak keberatan, ya sudah."

Detik berikutnya, Ino berlalu menuju gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Kiba yang merona karena malu.

"Hei, Kiba!"

Kiba memutar badan, lalu mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—berdiri di tengah halaman sekolah sendirian begini, hm?" tanya Neji. "Aku kira aku melihatmu berdua dengan seseorang, tadi."

Kiba berjalan di samping lelaki bermata pucat itu, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Mereka berdua dengan langkah ringan menyusuri koridor, melewati taman sekolah dan lapangan sepak bola, sebelum akhirnya naik tangga dan berhenti di depan kelas di lantai paling tinggi gedung paling belakang di sekolah mereka. Kiba membiarkan Neji masuk lebih dulu—dia ingin melihat-lihat keadaan kelas yang kursinya nyaris terisi semua.

Matanya bertemu dengan Ino yang juga tertuju padanya, meski detik berikutnya gadis itu kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah bicara dengannya. Kiba melangkah memasuki kelas, dan ketika melewati meja Ino, dia meletakkan selembar daun yang dia ambil dari semak-semak dekat taman di sana.

Dia tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Ino, "Apa ini?" dan terus berjalan menuju meja paling belakang—lokasi favoritnya di kelas.

Saat dia mendudukkan diri di kursi, senyumnya mengembang sewaktu Ino menoleh ke arahnya sambil memegang dauh yang dia letakkan beberapa saat lalu dengan tatapan bingung. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menelungkupkannya sebentar, kemudian dia balikkan sehingga telapak tangannya menghadap ke atas.

Ino membalikkan daunnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu tersenyum makin lebar ketika Ino menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

—"—

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Ino lalu berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga yang sebagian besar dibangun dari kaca bening, dan sisanya adalah kayu yang dicat warna ungu dan putih.

Kiba ikut berhenti, menoleh, lalu memerhatikan berbagai jenis bunga yang berjajar di depan toko, entah itu masih dalam bentuk tanaman maupun sudah dipotong. Pandangannya beralih pada tanaman-tanaman hias di dalam pot yang berada di sisi lain toko maupun yang menggelantung di depannya. Karena dinding yang terbuat dari kaca, Kiba bisa melihat bagian dalam toko tidak jauh berbeda dengan luarnya. Hanya saja, di sana terdapat sebuah meja—yang menurutnya adalah meja kasir—yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk dan almari kayu yang cukup besar.

"Oh, Ino-_chan_!"

Seorang dengan gunting rumput dan rambut yang mirip dengan Ino muncul dari samping toko. Kiba membungkukkan badannya secara otomatis, dan disambut oleh sapaan super ramah dari lelaki itu.

"Ini ayahku," kata Ino. "Yamanaka Inoichi."

Kiba tersenyum lebar. "Saya Inuzuka Kiba."

Inoichi mengangkat alisnya sembari menatap Ino, membuat Kiba mengernyit kecil. Dia menoleh ke arah gadis yang memicingkan matanya kepada ayahnya, tapi sebelum dia bicara Ino sudah membuka suara.

"Aku ambil pesanan Sakura dulu, ya," kata Ino sebelum masuk ke dalam toko.

Kiba menelan ludah. Dia berdiri sambil sesekali bersenandung pelan, berusaha pura-pura tidak menyadari Inoichi yang terus-terusan menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Namamu Inuzuka Kiba, kan?" tanya Inoichi.

Kiba menoleh, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku. "I-iya."

Inoichi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menekuk semua jarinya kecuali jari kelingking. Katanya dengan suara rendah, "Apa kau dan Ino—"

"Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Ino sembari keluar dengan sebuah buket bunga yang cukup besar. "Eh, tolong bantu, dong!"

Inoichi buru-buru menurunkan tangannya, sementara Kiba yang masih bingung dengan maksud lelaki paruh baya itu cuma menengadahkan tangannya saat Ino menyerahkan buket yang dibawanya. Harum bunga dan daun basah menyeruak ke hidungnya seketika.

"_Tou-san_ tidak mengatakan apapun, kan?" bisik Ino pada Kiba.

"Tidak—er—kurasa," kata Kiba, ragu-ragu. Sekilas dia merasa Ino beberapa detik yang lalu sempat merona tipis, namun segera dianggap sebagai halusinasinya saja. "Ini besar sekali. Kalau tidak ada aku, kau benar-benar akan mengantarkannya sampai rumah Sakura? Sendirian?"

"Aku, kan, bisa pakai sepeda," ujar Ino lalu menunjuk sebuah sepeda biru di samping toko. "Bagus tidak, buketnya?"

Kiba mengamati buket yang dipeluknya itu. "Bagus."

Ino terlihat puas. "Aku yang merangkainya sendiri, lho… Mungkin kalau kau sedang nganggur, kau bisa ke sini untuk belajar merangkai bunga—bercanda, kok. Kau tahu rumahnya Sakura, kan?"

Kiba mengangguk. Dia begitu bersemangat, batinnya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Ino dan ayahnya—membungkuk, membuat Inoichi tersenyum lebar dan Ino membelalakkan matanya ketika berkata "Saya akan berkunjung lagi," dan "Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Ino,"—dia melangkah menuju rumah Sakura yang ternyata tidak cukup jauh dari toko sekaligus rumah gadis berambut pirang itu.

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat rumah bertingkat dua dengan pagar besi cukup tinggi yang sekarang ini tengah ramai oleh orang-orang dengan pakaian seperti mau ke pesta orang-orang kaya. Sakura menyambut setiap tamu yang datang dengan ditemani Sasuke di depan pintu gerbang.

"SAKURA!" panggil Kiba.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan mulut terbuka dan ekspresi bingung, lalu setengah berlari sembari menyincing gaun berwarna pastelnya dia menghampiri Kiba. Sasuke mengikuti di belakang gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau yang mengantarkan buketnya, Kiba-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Buket bunganya sudah berpindah ke tangan Sasuke yang menunjukkan raut muka terpaksa. Setelah melihat lelaki Uchiha itu pergi, dia bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Ino?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, dan Ino—" dia baru menyadari kalau sekarang dia tidak lagi memanggil Ino dengan marga keluarganya, dan Sakura juga kelihatan terkejut, "—sedang sibuk. Jadi aku menolongnya."

Sakura mengulum senyum misterius, membuatnya mengingat akan senyuman Inoichi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ah… aku mengerti," kata Sakura. Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, Kiba-_kun_, aku permisi dulu, ya. Terima kasih banyak!"

Kiba merasa aneh. Harusnya dia basa-basi sedikit dengan bertanya, "Ada acara apa di rumahmu?" atau bilang "Kau cantik sekali, Sakura," atau sedikit berbohong kalau "Bunga ini aku rangkai dengan Ino, lho." Tapi Kiba tidak bilang apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk waktu Sakura meninggalkannya sendirian.

—"—

"Aku dan Neji sudah membicarakan ini," kata Naruto dengan tampang serius. "Dan menurut kami, kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

Kiba mengernyit. Dia menoleh ke arah Neji yang melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan khidmat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tertawa meremehkan, kemudian menatap Kiba seolah-olah dia adalah seorang penjahat. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kau, yang notabene adalah teman kami, tidak menceritakan soal hal ini pada aku dan Neji, yang notabene adalah _temanmu_."

"Langsung saja, Naruto," kata Neji tajam. "Jangan buat Kiba yang sedang kalut perasaannya ini jadi tambah bingung dengan basa-basimu."

Naruto melirik ke arah Neji kesal, meskipun setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan, "Ini tentang kau dan si temannya Sakura—siapa namanya?—yang rambutnya pirang itu."

Entah kenapa, Kiba merasa terganggu ketika Naruto tidak tahu tentang nama Ino dan menyebut gadis itu "temannya Sakura". Ini mengingatkannya tentang obrolannya dengan Ino beberapa waktu lalu—dan itu agak membuatnya sebal.

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino," kata Kiba. "Lalu memangnya ada apa dengannya? Aku tidak mengganggunya—atau kau jangan-jangan—"

"Jangan suka ngomong 'jangan-jangan'," sela Naruto cepat. "Itu bisa menyesatkanmu dan pendengar lain, tahu?! Lagipula, kalau 'jangan-jangan'-mu sama dengan yang ada di pikiranku, kau salah besar. Aku masih suka dengan Hinata-_chan_."

Neji menghantam kepala Naruto dengan buku yang dibacanya detik itu juga.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Dia mengangkat tangannya, mengepalkan jari-jarinya kecuali jari kelingking, kemudian menggerak-gerakkannya. "Kau dan Ino?"

"Naruto," desis Neji, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Biar aku yang ambil alih."

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji yang menatapnya serius. "Kalian sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Aku pikir sebenarnya dari kemarin-kemarin kalian bertingkah aneh setiap aku habis bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino—" Kiba tertegun sedetik, kemudian dia tertawa keras.

"Kalian berdua pikir aku dan Yamanaka Ino ada 'apa-apa'?" tanya Kiba. "Kalian salah sangka, tahu!"

Neji dan Naruto saling lirik, lalu menatap Kiba tak percaya.

"Kita berteman lebih dari separuh umur kita sekarang—dan itu berarti aku tahu separuh sejarah kehidupanmu yang membosankan itu," tuding Naruto. "Dari dulu, kau selalu bilang kau suka Sakura, suka sekali dengan Sakura, pokoknya suka dengan Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba kau dekat dengan temannya. Apa-apaan itu?"

Sebelum Kiba berkata apa-apa, Neji sudah menyahut, "Kami tahu kau frustasi dengan nasibmu—"

"Hei!" seru Kiba tersinggung.

"—tapi kami juga tidak ingin ada orang lain yang ikut dalam ketidakberuntunganmu itu, Inuzuka Kiba. Jangan ada korban, kumohon."

"Dia benar. Aku memang tidak dekat dengan si Yamanaka Ino ini—tapi dari yang kulihat adalah dia dekat sekali dengan Sakura, dan kalau dia sampai tahu kalau ternyata dia cuma jadi pelarian karena perasaanmu yang tidak dibalas sahabatnya, menurutmu apa yang akan dia rasakan, huh?"

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi, jangan beri dia harapan palsu. Kau yang pengalaman hidupnya belum ada apa-apanya, pasti belum bisa membayangkannya. Tanyakan ke Naruto, dan pahami seberapa menyakitkannya itu."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Neji benar."

"KALIAN SEMUA BENAR-BENAR SALAH PAHAM, TAHU!" teriak Kiba, membuat Naruto yang sudah membuka mulutnya, kembali mengatupkannya lagi. "Dengar, ya… selama ini aku tidak mau cerita-cerita ke kalian karena rasanya tidak perlu, tidak penting, tidak bermanfaat, dan tidak akan ada pengaruhnya padaku. Tapi dengan pikiran-pikiran liar kalian yang akan jadi makin tak terkendali, aku terpaksa harus memberitahukan kalian soal ini."

Kiba menghela napas panjang, menghembuskannya, kemudian berkata, "Aku dan Ino sedang kerja sama supaya Sakura dan Sasuke putus."

Hening.

Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Dia benar-benar frustasi."

"Aku setuju."

"HEI!" Kiba menjambak rambutnya. "Aku serius! Mungkin masih belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan—soalnya ini baru berjalan kurang dari dua minggu—tapi kalau sudah sebulan atau lebih, pasti hasilnya akan kelihatan."

Tidak ada yang bersuara sekitar tiga puluh detik. Kemudian, Neji berkata dengan suara rendah, "Aku yakin kau yang mengajak Yamanaka Ino untuk bekerja sama."

"Aku setuju."

"Memang," Kiba mengiyakan. Emosinya yang sempat meledak sudah mereda, dan kini dia bicara dengan suara senormal mungkin. "Bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir, mengajaknya kerja sama sulitnya dengan melakukan ini semua. Dia terlalu memikirkan perasaan Sakura."

"Tapi kok kau jahat sekali, sih, membuat seseorang melakukan hal itu pada sahabatnya sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Awalnya, dia memang mengincar Sasuke—dia, kan, suka dengan laki-laki _stoic_ itu—tapi kemudian dia menyerah. Kupikir dia lebih memilih persahabatannya dengan Sakura ketimbang perasaannya sendiri," terang Kiba. "Jadi sekarang, dia cuma jadi supporter saja."

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. "Mengerikan—"

"Siapa di sana?!" seru Neji.

Kiba dan Naruto menoleh ke salah satu pohon yang sekitarnya ditumbuhi semak-semak yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol di taman sekolah siang itu. Neji berdiri, menyipitkan matanya, lalu karena sepertinya tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari selama, akhirnya dia duduk lagi setelah beberapa menit.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pikir aku melihat seorang perempuan sedang melihat ke arah kita," kata Neji. "Apa aku perlu mengecek ke sana atau tidak?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Jangan bicara begitu, Neji. Ini malam Jum'at."

Terdengar bel yang menandakan istirahat siang sudah berakhir berbunyi di seantero sekolah. Kiba dan Naruto membereskan bungkus roti yang dibeli di kantin beberapa waktu lalu, sementara Neji menutup bukunya kemudian mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas.

"Aku dengar sendiri dari Kiba-_kun_, kok!"

Mereka langsung berhenti berjalan. Neji yang pertama kali bergerak setelah lima detik saling berpandangan dengan Kiba dan Naruto, lalu menuju ambang pintu kelas mereka.

"Kau perlu melihat ini, Kiba," kata Neji kaku.

Kiba menelan ludah, merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan khawatir yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya.

Dari tempatnya dan kedua sahabatnya berdiri, di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar, anak-anak sekelas mereka yang tampaknya belum semuanya datang menatap ke tengah ruangan kelas, menatap tiga orang dengan rambut merah, rambut pirang, dan rambut _pink_ berhadapan satu sama lain. Si rambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata menunjuk si rambut pirang dengan ekspresi marah sambil melihat si rambut _pink_ yang tampak tidak percaya. Si rambut pirang cuma terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, si rambut merah menoleh ke arah Kiba, dan langsung berkata keras, "Lihat! Itu Kiba-_kun_! Kalau kau tidak percaya, Sakura-_chan_, tanyakan saja ke dia!"

Sakura dan Ino ikut menoleh. Mata Ino membulat.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Kiba.

"K-Karin…" Tangan Sakura bergetar pelan ketika menunjuk gadis berambut merah yang tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Dia bilang—"

"Aku bilang, kau dan Ino kerja sama supaya hubungan Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ berakhir," potong Karin. "Benar, kan?! Dan aku yakin idenya itu pasti dari Ino! Aku sudah tahu dari dulu dia suka dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Benar, kan, Kiba-_kun_?!"

Kiba membeku.

Karin terlihat makin tidak sabar. "Kiba-_kun_, jawab—"

"Benar."

Seluruh kelas yang tadinya terdengar seperti sarang lebah dengan dengungan-dengungan keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan dari para penghuninya, sekarang seperti sebuah pemakaman yang begitu sunyi dan terasa beku. Tatapan yang semula hanya berpindah-pindah dari Kiba ke Karin, kini semua terpusat pada gadis bermata _aqua_ yang tampak seolah sudah siap menjemput kematiannya.

Wajah Ino begitu kaku, dingin seperti batu granit, menatap dengan tenang Karin yang membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, atau kalau aku punya ide dan membujuk supaya Inuzuka Kiba mau bekerja sama—untuk urusan yang dari tadi kau teriakkan di depan semua orang di sini—denganku. Tapi memang benar. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke-_kun_," kata Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura, "bahkan sebelum Sakura mengenalnya. Juga benar bahwa aku dan Inuzuka Kiba bekerja sama."

Tatapannya kembali ke arah Karin yang melongo. "Kau dengar pernyataanku, Uzumaki Karin. Sekarang pergi karena sebentar lagi Ibiki-_sensei_ datang—"

"Tidak," kata Kiba akhirnya. Dia memasuki ruang kelas dan mendekati Ino. "Aku—"

Ino membungkam Kiba dengan tatapan mematikan yang belum pernah Kiba lihat sebelumnya.

Kiba menelan ludah.

"Aku yang melakukannya," ujar Ino lagi. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke-_kun_ sampai-sampai harus mengorbankan persahabatan kita. Tapi kalau kau di posisiku, kau pasti akan mengerti—dan bahkan akan melakukannya."

"K-kenapa, Ino…" kata Sakura pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar, "kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Maaf."

Sakura menggeleng. Dia langsung keluar kelas, diikuti beberapa temannya termasuk Karin. Dan sebelum Karin pergi, dia menatap Ino tajam dan berkata, "Kau ini manusia apa bukan?!"

Tidak ada suara yang muncul sampai seorang perempuan bermata pucat dari belakang Neji dan Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu muncul dan berkata, "_Minna-san_, I-Ibiki-_sensei_ tidak masuk karena istrinya sakit. Kita boleh pulang sekarang."

Semua anak langsung bergegas memasukkan buku yang berada di atas meja masing-masing. Ada yang sudah keluar dari kelas, ada yang sempat melirik Ino sebelum akhirnya juga berlalu pergi. Setelah kelas sepi—tinggal menyisakan Ino dan Kiba—Neji, Naruto, dan siswi tadi memasuki kelas.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kiba. Tiap suku kata yang dikeluarkannya mengandung kebencian—entah pada dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam atau pada Ino yang berbohong.

Ino duduk di bangkunya, memasukkan buku-buku dan peralatan menulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Yamanaka Ino—"

"Melihat Neji-_san_ dan Naruto-_san_ tidak buru-buru pergi seperti yang lainnya, artinya mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan kebetulan Hinata-_chan_ juga—karena aku bercerita padanya," kata Ino tanpa menggubris Kiba yang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Ino—"

"Aku minta maaf, karena sepertinya Sakura tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahmu. Kau tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau cari… Kiba-_san_."

Mata Kiba membulat.

Ino berdiri, menyampirkan tasnya pada pundaknya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas, melewati Hinata yang kebingungan, dan Neji serta Naruto yang hanya diam. Ino berhenti di depan pintu, berkata datar, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, karena kau adalah pemeran utama dalam hidupmu. Tapi jangan katakan pada siapapun soal ini, kumohon," dan pergi.

.

—to be continued—

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's note: terima kasih banyak pada readers yang menyempatkan diri buat membaca—juga **Syalala Lala**, **moonlightYagami**, **Emily Yukiyo**, **nay ***ini udah lanjut ^0^ jawaban dari nay mungkin bisa ditemuin di chap ini, meskipun masih implisit* , **de-chan ***mungkin romance-nya nggak akan sebanyak yang de-chan harapkan, tapi tunggu saja, ya :P #ngarep* , **xoxo ***ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih banyak :) * , dan **jenny eun-chan ***terima kasih banyak ^^ mohon maaf kalau updatenya nggak secepat yang diharapkan (_ _)* yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat mereview :D arigato gozaimashu \^o^/

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Inuzuka Kiba & Yamanaka Ino

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), de-el-el

.

.

.

**One-sided Love(r)**

—**chapter 3****—**

.

.

Ino berjalan cepat menuju gedung sekolah tempat kelasnya berada. Di belakangnya, Kiba mengikuti dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Sama sekali tidak memerdulikan orang-orang yang menatap ke arah mereka, Kiba terus saja berteriak, "Yamanaka Ino!"

Sesampainya di kelas, Ino langsung duduk di pojok kelas, dekat jendela, dan Kiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya," kata Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Ino. "Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam di depan gerbang tadi, dan kau langsung meninggalkanku."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau hari ini kau tidak mau berkata apapun padaku, berarti sudah seminggu ini kau mendiamkan aku," kata Kiba lagi, kini dengan suara pelan karena guru sudah masuk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, oke? Aku ingin mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada semua orang, tapi aku selalu teringat pada perkataan terakhirmu. Ayo bicarakan soal ini. Jangan—"

"Tugas yang kemarin harap dikumpulkan sekarang," ujar Kakashi, guru yang mengajar hari ini, dengan nada bosan. "Dan kita bisa melanjutkan pelajaran."

Kiba menghela napas. Dia tahu dia salah, tidak berguna, keterlaluan, dan benar-benar jahat. Tapi dengan diamnya Ino, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi, Yamanaka Ino," komentar Kiba pelan.

Ketika dia cuma mengenal Ino sebagai teman Sakura, yang dia pikirkan adalah gadis ini biasa-biasa saja—tidak ada yang unik darinya. Setelah dia tahu Ino suka dengan Sasuke, dan dia mengajaknya kerja sama, dia menganggap Ino orang yang galak dengan segala teriakan-teriakan yang gadis itu lontarkan padanya, dan terlalu naif. Ketika dia pertama kali melihat senyum Ino, dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ino adalah orang yang ceria dan bersemangat.

Sekarang, bahkan Kiba lupa seperti apa senyuman Ino.

Tidak terasa—dan Kiba juga sama sekali tidak peduli—bahwa bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Semua orang berbondong-bondong ke luar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, perpustakaan, taman sekolah, atau lapangan bola. Kalau minggu-minggu lalu, biasanya dia dan kedua sahabatnya akan pergi ke taman setelah beli makanan di kantin, lalu duduk-duduk sambil bicara ini-itu.

Sebelum Kiba bergerak dari kursinya, Ino sudah pergi dari kelas. Ketika dia mau menyusul, tiba-tiba Hinata yang duduk dua kursi di depannya berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan gelisah.

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto dan Neji yang berada di dekat mereka, dan kedua lelaki itu mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kelas.

"K-Kiba-_kun_, er… aku tahu kalau kau begitu menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf dengan Ino-_chan_," ujar Hinata lamat-lamat. "Tapi itu membuatnya tidak nyaman."

Kiba mengernyit.

"Maksudku adalah—begini, bahkan meskipun Ino-_chan_ tidak cerita ke akupun, aku tahu kalau tiap pagi dan pulang sekolah kau selalu ingin bicara dengannya, mengikutinya, dan kalau dia masih tidak menjawab kau akan berteriak-teriak padanya. Semua teriakanmu terdengar oleh semua orang, dan orang-orang akan penasaran. Rasa penasaran menimbulkan pertanyaan, dan bila pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab akan menimbulkan asumsi yang salah. Asumsi yang salah bisa mendatangkan masalah."

Kernyitan di kening Kiba bertambah. "Hinata, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi mungkin karena kau tidak tahu posisiku makanya kau tidak mengerti—"

"Aku mengerti," sela Hinata. Suaranya yang kecil terdengar tegas ketika dia melanjutkan, "Kiba-_kun_, kau membuat Ino-_chan_ tidak nyaman dengan tindakanmu. Ino-_chan_ tahu kau menyesal, jadi tidak perlu memberitahunya terus menerus. Dan kau juga membuat seluruh sekolah tahu. Dan murid kelas kita juga tidak bisu—mereka pasti cerita bahkan tanpa perlu ditanyai oleh anak kelas lain."

"Kalau Ino tahu aku menyesal, kenapa dia mendiamkanku terus?"

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Hinata?"

"Aku—aku tidak tahu soal itu," ujar Hinata ragu.

Gadis bermata pucat itu berjalan menjauhinya, pergi ke luar kelas, dan mungkin menyusul Ino yang pergi lebih dulu.

"Apa yang Hinata-_chan_ katakan?" tanya Naruto ketika dia sudah memasuki kelas.

"Aku harus ganti strategi," jawab Kiba pendek.

"Hah?"

Senin berikutnya, Kiba berangkat seperti biasanya. Namun dia tidak menunggu Ino di depan sekolah, dan meskipun tidak sebersemangat dulu, paling tidak wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi seperti baru kehilangan anggota keluarganya.

Dia memasuki kelas, melihat Ino yang duduk di pojok kelas seakan-akan sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya, dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu dengan santai.

"Ah, ini untukmu, Yamanaka," ujar Kiba sembari meletakkan sebuah catatan kecil dan selembar daun di atas meja Ino.

Dia tidak ingin mengetahui reaksi Ino, tapi bibirnya terkembang ketika mendengar gadis itu berbisik kaget, "Apa ini?"

Dan Kiba memutuskan, bahwa mulai sekarang, dia akan terus memberikan Ino catatan-catatan kecil di meja gadis bermata _aqua_ itu setiap pagi, sampai—kalau ternyata Ino memang memutuskan untuk tidak bicara dengannya selamanya—lulus sekolah.

—"—

"Kau kelihatan lebih baik," kata Neji. "Sudah ada kemajuan, ya?"

Kiba tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan hanya menunjuk Ino yang tersenyum ketika sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata. Gadis itu sekarang sudah duduk di depan, meskipun masih di bagian samping jendela—atau dengan kata lain, masih berada di pinggir kelas.

"Dia masih tidak bicara denganku, tapi aku tidak lagi bertindak agresif dengan menuntutnya," kata Kiba akhirnya. "Aku akan biarkan dia yang datang padaku."

Neji mengangkat alis. "Sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi—tapi paling tidak, Yamanaka Ino tidak lagi muram. Hinata benar-benar hebat."

"Itu bukan gara-gara Hinata, tahu!" kata Kiba protes. Karena beberapa anak menoleh ke arahnya, dia memelankan suaranya ketika berkata tajam, "Itu karena aku."

"Yang kau lakukan cuma meninggalkan tulisan yang belum tentu dia baca," kata Naruto, ikut nimbrung sambil duduk di depan Kiba dan meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang baru dibelinya dari kantin di atas meja. "Dan berhenti mengganggunya."

Kiba menghela napas bosan. "Aku tahu dia membaca catatanku—meskipun setelah itu dibuang, sepertinya. Dan aku _tidak pernah_ mengganggunya."

Naruto dan Neji saling lirik.

"Aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Maksudku—apa bagusnya mengetahui gadis yang seharusnya bisa mengobrol dengan siapa saja yang dia mau sekarang cuma punya satu teman, dan itu semua gara-gara dirimu?"

"Tidak ada," kata Neji.

"Apa Hinata-_chan_ pernah cerita soal Yamanaka Ino itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah _melon bread_-nya. "Maksudku, kau sepupunya, satu kelas dengannya, bahkan satu organisasi dengannya—kalian benar-benar dekat, ya? Kalau saja aku di posisimu—"

"Bicaramu mulai melantur, Naruto," ujar Neji. Dia mengambil teh kotak yang dibelikan Naruto untuknya, lalu menyeruputnya. "Dan Hinata tidak pernah cerita soal teman-temannya padaku. Dia, kan, bukan tukang gosip sepertimu."

Mereka semua terdiam. Kiba masih memandang punggung Ino, meskipun beberapa kali dia mengalihkan pandangannya karena Hinata memergokinya. Naruto juga melihat ke arah yang sama—tapi si gadis bermata pucat yang jadi sasarannya—dan kali ini dia sibuk memakan _melon bread_-nya yang ketiga. Neji sibuk membaca buku catatannya, sambil sesekali melirik lelaki berambut pirang di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak suka karena terus-terusan memandangi sepupunya.

"Kau sudah coba ke rumahnya?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Aku pergi ke toko bunganya beberapa kali," jawab Kiba. "Tapi selalu tidak buka. Aku pikir rumahnya ada di belakang toko, tapi ternyata aku salah. Lalu aku coba bertanya pada orang yang tinggal di sekitar sana di mana rumahnya, tapi tidak ada yang tahu."

"Mungkin Hinata—"

"Dia tidak akan pernah bilang," potong Kiba bosan. "Bukannya sudah kuceritakan apa yang dia katakan padaku beberapa hari lalu? Kalau dia punya sifat seperti Temari-_senpai_ yang galaknya minta ampun, mungkin sekarang aku sudah dihabisinya."

"Dia tidak akan begitu," kata Naruto dan Neji serempak.

"Tidak mau tanya ke Sakura?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Kau pikir dia mau menjawabnya?" Kiba balik bertanya. "Sudah beruntung dia masih mau bicara denganku. Dan itu membuatku makin merasa bersalah."

Hening.

"Kau payah," kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Tidak berperasaan," timpal Neji.

"Keterlaluan."

"Sembrono."

"Penakut."

"Jahat."

"_Jomblo_."

Kiba melempar Naruto dengan buku milik Neji.

—"—

Lima menit lagi, bel tanda masuk sekolah akan berbunyi. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Kiba menengok ke arah tempat Ino biasa duduk, lalu detik berikutnya menghela napas panjang ketika masih tidak melihat sang pemilik kursi. Hinata yang biasanya duduk di depan gadis berambut pirang itu juga tidak ada.

"Kau bilang Hinata tidak masuk, hari ini?" tanya Kiba pada Neji.

"Semalam dia bilang dia harus pergi. Kemudian pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat. Aku jadi tidak bisa menginterogasinya."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan keras dari papan tulis dari depan kelas. Semua orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol atau bermain dengan yang lainnya langsung berhenti bergerak. Kiba buru-buru menghadap ke depan, Neji mengembalikan kursinya ke tempat semula, dan Naruto yang tertidur pulas langsung membelalakkan mata.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian pada pagi hari ini," kata Ibiki dengan suara keras namun dalam.

Salah seorang murid mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf, Ibiki-_sensei_, tapi bukannya sekarang jam pelajaran Shikaku-_sensei_?"

Ibiki menatap tajam anak berambut merah bata itu, lalu berkata seolah-olah tidak ada yang menginterupsinya, "Yamanaka Ino pindah sekolah hari ini."

Seluruh kelas membeku, bahkan lebih daripada _after-effect_ dari yang ditimbulkan Ibiki beberapa menit lalu.

Sakura berkata dengan suara pelan, nyaris mencicit, "I-Ino pindah—"

Kiba langsung berdiri. Dia berjalan dengan tangan terkepal, menatap Ibiki yang mengernyit dengan tatapan seperti habis ditampar ibunya yang bahkan mencubitnya pun tidak pernah.

"Yamanaka Ino pindah? Hari ini?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya. "Dia benar-benar pindah? Kemana? Dia pindah kemana?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ibiki gusar. "Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, karena sebentar lagi Shikaku-_sensei_ masuk."

Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu kelas, kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Inuzuka—"

"KIBAAA!"

"HEY!"

Langkah Kiba makin cepat, tidak memerdulikan teriakan Neji dan Naruto yang menyusulnya dari belakang. Tidak memerdulikan guru-guru yang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya sambil melempar pertanyaan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dan pernyataan, "Ini sudah bel. Masuk ke kelasmu!" Tidak memerdulikan tatapan murid lain yang melihatnya dari kelas maupun lapangan olah raga yang dilewatinya beberapa detik lalu. Bahkan ketika dia harus berhadapan dengan satpam sekolah paling galak seantero Konoha, Asuma, dia tetap tidak memelankan langkahnya.

Toko bunga milik Yamanaka Ino adalah satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Dia berlari, sempat menggerutu ketika sadar kalau ternyata toko bunga punya Ino letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolah, tapi karena dia tidak punya waktu untuk marah, dia segera melupakan emosinya yang sudah mau keluar dari ubun-ubun. Dia cuma boleh marah pada dirinya sendiri—dan Ino, kalau dia bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Kiba memasuki kompleks tempat toko bunga Ino. Wajahnya yang berpeluh tidak dapat menyembunyikan kelegaan yang menyelubunginya. Tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi sekeras baja ketika dia melihat toko yang ditujunya sudah kosong melompong. Tanaman, bunga, bahkan satu-satunya benda mati di sana—meja dan almari kayu—sudah tidak ada.

"Kau yang namanya Inuzuka Kiba?"

Kiba menoleh, lalu mengangguk lemas ketika seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan rambut hitam bergelombang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ino-_san_ bilang kalau akan ada seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya datang ke tokonya pagi ini," ujar wanita itu sambil mengulum senyum ramah. "Kupikir kau orangnya."

Kiba melebarkan matanya. "A-apa _oba-san_ kenal Ino? Apa _oba-san_ tahu rumahnya Ino dimana?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak tahu rumahnya di mana—"

Kiba menghela napas berat. Kalau dia perempuan, pikirnya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menangis.

"—tapi Ino menitipkan ini padaku," ujar wanita itu lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat dalam amplop biru muda dengan hiasan krisan kuning di sudutnya.

Kiba mengambil surat itu, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Se… sejak kapan toko bunga Ino sudah tidak buka, _oba-san_?" tanya Kiba setengah melamun.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, lalu berujar, "Sudah lama, kukira. Karena biasanya Inoichi-_san_ selalu membeli makan siang di kedaiku, tapi sejak beberapa minggu lalu aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Tapi baru kemarin dia memindahkan semua barangnya dari toko ini. Kami saling berpamitan, kemudian Ino menitipkan surat ini padaku, dan memintanya supaya menyerahkannya padamu."

Karena Kiba tidak berkata apa-apa, akhirnya setelah menunggu semenit lamanya, wanita itu kembali berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya."

Kiba membungkukkan badannya ketika wanita itu membalikkan badan dengan pikiran yang nyaris kosong. Lalu dia kembali menatap surat Ino.

"Bisa-bisanya," bisik Kiba parau, "bisa-bisanya, setelah tidak bicara denganku selama hampir sebulan, kau pergi begitu saja seolah kau ini cuma angin yang tidak dihiraukan orang-orang. Kau pikir surat ini cukup untukku? Dasar kau perempuan—"

Sambil terus menggumamkan segala macam gerutuan, keluhan, umpatan, dan apapun yang dia pikirkan, Kiba membuka amplop yang dipegangnya, lalu menarik surat dari dalam amplop itu. Dia menelan ludah ketika mulai membaca surat dari Ino.

.

.

_Hai,_

_Kalau kau sudah menerima surat yang kutitipkan pada Kurenai-_ba-san_, dan kini sedang membacanya, berarti aku sudah tidak ada lagi di Konoha. Jangan repot-repot bertanya pada Hinata-_chan_ dimana aku tinggal setelah aku pindah, karena aku juga tidak bilang padanya. Juga jangan tanya nomor telepon atau e-mail—dia pasti tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu. Jangan susahkan dia, oke?_

_Oh, dan jangan duduk di depan tokoku. Mungkin jalanan sepi, tapi kalau ada orang yang kebetulan lewat, kan, kau jadi terlihat aneh._

.

.

Kiba mengernyit. Isi surat yang rasanya benar-benar riang dan tanpa beban membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh karena dia sendiri melihat bekas tetesan air di surat Ino.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa kau tertawa sambil menangis ketika menulis ini, Yamanaka?"

Dia kembali membaca surat Ino, dan kerutan di dahinya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

_Ehm, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku tulis—ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan, tapi mungkin lebih baik aku mengatakannya lewat surat karena aku pasti tidak akan bisa melakukannya sambil melihatmu. _

_Jadi… yah___…_ aku minta maaf. _

_Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Untuk rencana kita yang gagal, dan akhirnya kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Untuk kebohongan yang kulakukan sehingga kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dan akhirnya kau mengorbankan waktumu hanya untuk mendapat maaf dariku, yang sebenarnya tidak pantas aku berikan._

"_Kau baik, dan aku jahat". Aku yakin itu yang ada di pikiranmu sampai detik ini. Tapi kau salah. Kaulah yang baik, dan aku yang jahat. Aku begitu jahat padamu karena tidak mau bicara denganmu, pada Sakura karena aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, pada orang-orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi begitu menghormati orang yang disukainya dengan tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka dengan orang yang mereka sukai. _

_Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu sendiri orang jahat. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, karena itu akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Ingat, semua yang kita pikirkan akan jadi cermin untuk pribadi kita. Jadi, kau harus terus berpikir kalau kau adalah orang baik, maka kau akan jadi orang yang baik—eh, dari mana aku dapat pemikiran ngawur seperti itu? _

_Ah… kau pasti sedih sekali sekarang. Apa kau sedang menangis? Aku juga—kau bisa melihat tetesan air mataku, kan? (^~^) Aku jadi ingin menepuk-nepuk pundakmu sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin dan bilang, "Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita hanya kebetulan berada pada cerita yang tidak tepat—jadi meskipun kita adalah pemeran utama di hidup kita, tapi dalam cerita ini, kita bukan pemeran utamanya." _

_Bukan bermaksud menyindirmu, karena yang kau katakan memang benar. Aku saja yang melankolis._

_Hiduplah dengan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan penuh semangat, seperti Inuzuka Kiba yang selalu aku lihat sebelum kita mulai lebih dekat, oke? Setelah aku pergi, kau harus kembali seperti dulu, minus dengan ke-jomblo-anmu itu, ya. Hehehe…_

_Eum, jadi… selamat tinggal, Inuzuka Kiba. _

_._

_ps: terima kasih banyak untuk tulisan-tulisan yang kau berikan padaku. Itu benar-benar menghibur dan memberiku semangat. _

.

.

"Kau _memang_ jahat, Yamanaka," bisik Kiba dengan nada bergetar. "Kau jahat karena kau pergi begitu saja."

"KIBAAA!"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Dia berdiri, lalu melihat Naruto dan Neji yang berlari ke arahnya sambil ngos-ngosan dengan pandangan datar.

"Kenapa kalian menyusulku?" tanyanya dingin.

Naruto tampak tersinggung, tapi Neji segera berkata dengan nada yang sama dinginnya dengan Kiba, "Kau sudah selesai? Mau kembali ke sekolah atau main saja?"

Kiba tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sambil menunduk, dia berkata pelan, "Ino tidak bilang sampai jumpa di suratnya. Dia bilang 'selamat tinggal'."

Naruto dan Neji yang sudah berjalan duluan, langsung berhenti. Keduanya membalikkan badan.

"Dia tidak memperbolehkanku tanya ke Hinata soal nomor _handphone_ dan sebagainya."

"Kiba—"

"Terakhir kali kau menuruti permintaan Ino, dampaknya buruk, kan?" Neji tersenyum menenangkan. "Jangan khawatir. Kalau Hinata tidak mau memberitahukannya, aku yang akan langsung mengecek di teleponnya."

Tapi, apa yang diucapkan Neji tidak terwujud. Keesokan harinya, Hinata langsung memberikan apapun—nomor telepon, _e-mail_, bahkan website toko bunga Yamanaka—tanpa diminta.

Sejak saat itu, setiap hari, lalu berangsur-angsur menjadi tiap minggu—Neji melarangnya menghubungi Ino terus-terusan karena dianggap seperti tukang teror—dan akhirnya karena kesibukan Kiba yang sekolah di jurusan kedokteran hewan membuatnya harus mengurangi intensitasnya minimal menjadi tiap sebulan sekali, lelaki Inuzuka itu terus mengirim Yamanaka Ino pesan singkat yang terkadang disertai fotonya—efek samping berteman dengan Naruto.

Tidak peduli kalau Ino membaca pesannya, tidak peduli nomor Yamanaka masih aktif atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, karena Ino bilang sendiri dia menyukai pesan Kiba lewat kertas sewaktu SMA dulu, maka gadis itu, pikirnya, harus suka dengan pesan singkat yang dikirimnya.

"Dasar narsis," ejek Neji ketika Kiba sedang ber-_selfie_ ria.

Kiba melirik Neji sebentar, lalu memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah kamera.

—"—

_Masa sekarang, di depan toko bunga Yamanaka Ino, Pulau Nagi…_

Kiba masih menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya—sekalipun kini bersama kedua temannya, Naruto dan Neji, yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Ino juga melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Itu juga bukti kalau sekarang dia tidak berada di dalam mimpinya.

"K-kau—?" Sapu yang dipegang Ino beberapa detik lalu sudah terhempas ke tanah.

Kiba mencoba untuk tersenyum—cukup berhasil, sepertinya.

Ino mundur sekali, tapi karena ada gadis bercepol dua yang berdiri di belakangnya, dia langsung berhenti.

Kiba tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ino. Dengan hati-hati, dia maju selangkah—tapi Ino malah bergerak seakan menghindar. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Ino sudah berlari masuk ke dalam toko dan menutup pintu toko dari kacanya itu.

"H—hei!" Kiba langsung berlari menuju pintu toko Ino. Dia menggerak-gerakkan gagang pintu yang sayangnya tidak ada gunanya—perempuan itu mengunci pintunya. Dengan kepalan tangannya Kiba menggedor pintu itu keras, tidak memerdulikan Naruto dan Neji yang menariknya menjauh.

"Ino!" panggil Kiba. "Kau mendengarku! YAMANAKA INO!"

"Hentikan, Kiba!" kata Naruto sambil terus berusaha menarik Kiba. "Orang-orang mulai melihat ke arahmu, sekarang."

"YAMANAKA INO!" teriak Kiba frustasi.

Dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mungkin sebentar lagi bisa membuat pintu kaca itu hancur. Dengan kasar dia melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto dan Neji, kemudian dia mendekat ke arah pintu.

"Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini," kata Kiba keras. "Dan aku yakin kau bisa mendengarku dari sana. Keluarlah!"

Ino yang duduk di pojokan toko sambil memasukkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk tidak merespon. Bahkan sekarang Kiba melihat bahu perempuan berambut pirang itu bergetar perlahan.

"INO—"

"Pakai ini."

Kiba menoleh. Keningnya mengernyit ketika Neji menyerahkan catatan tempel dan sebuah pena padanya.

"Melihat situasi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan ini, aku yakin dia tidak akan mau melihatmu sekarang, apalagi mendengar ucapanmu yang dasarnya cuma teriakan saja," jelas Neji. "Dia perlu menenangkan diri—dan kau perlu menyiapkan apa yang harus kau katakan padanya. Kau tahu, kan, apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan kertas ini?"

Kiba menghela napas, kemudian mengambil catatan tempel itu.

.

—to be continued—

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's note: terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca—dan juga untuk **Syalala Lala**, **zielavienaz96**, **Ryuui hikami**, **moonlightYagami**, **Emily Yukiko**, **xoxo**, **Miavita, inuzukarei15** yang sudah mereview… seperti biasa, kritik saran akan diterima supaya chap berikutnya lebih baik :) arigato gozaimashu \^o^/

.


End file.
